Chornicles Of RuneMidgard
by QJey
Summary: My very first fic! And I'm seriously exited! It should capture at least your attention. I'm pointing to give a nice adventure story which I made myself. I can finally share my stories with people. lol I've been wanting to do that So enjoy every one! V
1. Message

Sooooooo….This my _**fir**__**s**_t fic ever!!hands clapping So, gimme a brake if I made mistakes. xp. I'm basically a really big fan of Ragnarok Online.

I've had writing stories before, but I never finished them. So I tend to completing this story. The updates may come a little slow. But I won't give up on the story, Eva!

Owh, and I'm a seriously bad speller, so feel free to correct my spelling.xp.

Like I said before, I'm a seriously big fan of Ragnarok Online! I love that game to the core! I guess it's safe to call me an addict.xp.

So read up, I hope you enjoy my fic, and gimme reviews from time to time.

-QJey-


	2. Idiot's Guide To Swordsmanship

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Ragnarok Online is owned by Gravity Inc._

**Chronicles ****of Rune-Midgard: Idiot's Guide to Swordsmanship **

"Hey! Aicho! Wait up! You know exactly how much I hated being left behind." The pink haired girl breaths heavily as she finally catch up with Aicho.

"Oh, hey Velvet, I thought you went off without me. " The young swordman fixed his eyes with amazement to how Velvet dressed.

"Wow, you're sure looking nice." "Full armor, long dress, and clipped hair? What's the special occasion?"

"WHAT? You don't remember?" Aicho nods sideways "AIH! Today we're having a test on how to face a high commanding officer! Proper clothing is definitely essential!"

"Oooh mama, I'm screwed." Aicho ran back towards his house. Swish! Slash! Pow! And then came out this almost unrecognizable teen. He combed his black messy hair into shape and those full armors actually made him look trustworthy.

"Hey thanks Velvet. You finally made yourself useful once in a while."Said Aicho while he taps on Velvet's back with a mocking grin on his face.

"WHY YOU!" Screamed Velvet and started chasing Aicho towards the Swordman Training Centre.

When they got to the centre they noticed that most of the trainees were already lining up. So they hurried to positions.

"Okay trainees, start by introducing yourself briefly and then bow. You will always address them as Sir or Lady. After that, you will explain your reason of becoming a Swordman" The speaking continues "Man, Sir Windsor is at his mouth blabber again." Markus whispers to Aicho. "Yeah man, the guy just won't stop! I can't believe he's teaching _manners__ in society_. He looks more like a killer to me." Suddenly Markus turned away from Aicho leaving him confused.

"Hey! I'm not done talking yet!" Then he realizes that his private conversation wasn't so private now.

"Ehem!" Aicho gasped and looked behind him, hoping that it's not who he think he is. It is Sir Windsor! He gasped a second time.

"It seems that trainee Aicho here is ready to go first." Said Sir Windsor with a sinister grin.

"Err, okay. My name is Argesveld Glanshire, also known as Aicho. Err, I want to be a Swordman because……I…..uh……I guess it's because I want to be able to fight, but to fight for the better and not for pride, not for power."

"Hmm, words are always easy to say, but is that truly what your heart desire? It's a story for next time." The master swordman said condescendingly.

"Fine then, next…….." As long as the class continued, Aicho's mind wondering about Sir Windsor's words. _Truly what your heart desire._"Was that a wise saying, or was it just some blabber talk?"

Later that night, Aicho had a weird feeling as if he had done something very wrong.

"Maybe some tea would help…Whoa….What the heck am I saying? I don't drink tea!sighmaybe some sleep then."

ZZzzzZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzz

Just as he fell asleep, four mysterious figures appeared on his neighbor's roof, allowing them to see right through Aicho's window.

"Look at him, I can't believe that's him, his personality is way different from Sypher." Said the Big mysterious figure.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see Sypher actually smile." Said a girlish mysterious figure.

"And to think that losing his parents since he was a child would've got him down." Another mysterious figure spoke.

"Silence! We are not to mock the master. Now all we have to do is wait till the moon is at its highest point, then we'll be able to do the _resurrectio__n._" The bigger mysterious figure seem to be the leading officer.

Meanwhile, Aicho seems to be a having a weird dream, at first he wasn't able to breathe properly, then he started to toss his arms back and forth.

His surroundings turned dark, but red streams of clouds appeared, showing him the path to a door. He slowly walks to the door. He heard sounds, screams and whispers were all over his head. The door, it was his only destination.

Curiosity aroused within him, he just has to open the door. Just as he got to the door, a voice, a small and yet delightful voice was heard. It was a humming, despite that his curiosity has overwhelmed him. He grabs the handle, and opened the door.

Beyond the door, he sees a figure. An almost recognizable figure. He walked closer, and closer, and closer. He finally realized that the lonesome figure was himself. He had red eyes and his face shows that he thirst for blood and destruction.

Just as his reflection looked at his eyes, he woke up. His breath was uneasy as if it was real.

The sunlight brought a warmer feeling to Aicho's heart. "What the….What was that? It couldn't be me. No…It couldn't….sigh..It was just a nightmare, nothing more. Well, better get ready. I look cool in those red eyes anyways." He managed to pull off a smile before he left for training.


End file.
